Stirrings
by Lavender dresses
Summary: After the death of her parents Bella moves across the country to live with the Cullen's. How will an awkward music nerd deal with the changes Bella brings to his life? EPOV and lemony angst.
1. Chapter 1

Stirrings

Chapter 1

I walked along the pavement, watching the cracks fall under foot as I made my way home, the heavy backpack falling against my hips with each step. Jazz Band practise had finished 5 minutes later than usual today and the small time difference was visibly noticeable in the late winter sky, dimming the light enough for the automatic street lights to have already come on. Seattle was beyond cold in winter time and at 4.35pm it was already darkening, filling me with gratitude that our family terrace house was only a short walk from the premier private school Emmett and I attended. As I rounded the corner I stumbled slightly on the unevenness beneath my feet and I quickly put my hand out against the nearby old timber fence to stop my fall.

"Shit," I exclaimed looking down at my now splinter filled hand. I Sighed. Guess it was lucky Mum was good with the tweezers.

She had certainly had some practice over the years with two boys in the house. I had a habit of injuring myself. Being tall and slim I had not quite grown into my body yet and tended to stick to my musical pastimes over athletic pursuits. Sports I left for Emmett. He had a naturally sporting physique and confident manner which made him ever popular at school while I tended to keep to myself, immersing myself in music and nerdier interests, like chess club and comic books.

_I wonder if I could get my Lego mug clean now that Emmett has pissed in it? Nah, I'd better buy a new one. Might get the red one this time. Oo, maybe I'll buy a new Star Wars t-shirt too while I'm at it. The Princess Leia one maybe? _

Embarrassingly, stirrings began in my pants.

_No, maybe not that one. I can't walk around with an erection every time I put that shirt on. That would be too embarrassing and Emmett would be sure to notice. Perv. I'll get the Death Star one instead. I love ._

Starting off again I looked up as I approached the house, surprised to see that Dad's car was parked out the front when I expected him to still be at the hospital. It wasn't often that he made it home before dinner.

_Oh, I wonder what Mum's made tonight?_ I thought as I walked through the large stained glass front door that came off the tiled front porch. I dumped my bag in the mudroom and threw off my coat before walking down the lit hallway towards the kitchen. The bright light above the cooker was on, casting its orangey glow over the slate tiles that covered the kitchen floor and the soft murmurings of my parents talking was just audible over the music of the radio. The smells of dinner wafted enticingly on the warmed air from the stove.

_Garlic. And was that rosemary? Oh my God she's made lasagne. I wonder if she's hidden those little bocconcinis in the meat sauce. Do you think there is garlic bread too?_

Tearing myself away from my gastronomic wonderings I glanced towards my parents who were sitting at our large wooden table and stopped short. Mum had tears running silently down her face, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from extended crying while seated on Dad's lap. Confused I looked to Dad only to find tears stains on his cheeks also while he held Mum's slight body, rocking it gently all the while cradling her with a gentleness and caring that endeared him to his patients and befitted a world class surgeon.

"Dad?" I squeaked. I cleared my throat. "What's wrong?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett and I sat in the kitchen as Mum and Dad finished off a phone call that had interrupted the end of dinner.

"I can't believe they're dead?" I said holding my head in my hands. "What will happen to Bella?"

"She'll go live with her Grandma, idiot," Emmett answered, looking at me like I was mentally deficient.

"And how's she meant to do that, breakfast brains? She died two years ago."

"Boys, language!" Mum said as she and Dad re-entered the room. "As Bella's Godparents and guardians, your father and I believe it would be best for Bella to come and live with us. She'll need a loving family and lots of support and we can offer that to her. I know it has been a few years since we have seen her, but I'm sure we will be able to welcome Bella into our family."

Silence fell in the kitchen as Emmett and my eyes simultaneously shot up.

"I'm not sharing my room with a little girl," came Emmett's reply. "Edward can have her."

I groaned.

"She the same age as me Emmett, don't you remember?"

"That's perfect then" he responded with his larger than life grin plastered all over his face, "She's all yours."

"The two of you can share and Bella can have Edward's old room," Dad piped in. "She'll need some space and Emmett's is the larger of the bedrooms. It'll be no problem to place an extra bed in there."

"We can't share!" we both cried out. "Emmett smells," I added, "really bad."

Mum smiled at us. "It'll be fine. I'm going to look into an extension and it'll be lovely for the two of you to spend some time together before Emmett goes to college next year. It'll be just like when you were kids."

I looked down despondently, studying the table as Emmett raged on our behalf about how inappropriate it was for two bothers of 16 and 18 to be sharing a bedroom. God, it wasn't going to be that bad I thought. He should save his breath. Then Mum played her trump card.

"She has no one Emmett and look at how lovely she is," Mum said as she handed him a photo. "Someone needs to love this poor girl and it's going to be us."

I glanced at Emmett and saw the defeat in his eyes. Placing the photo down on the table he rose and acquiescent. "Fine," he said and left the room, stomping his way up the staircase before we heard the bang of his bedroom door behind him.

Mum smiled at me. "Thank you for this Edward."

"What for?" I questioned as I looked back at her.

"For just being you," she replied as she and Dad left the room.

Surprised I reached out and picked up the photograph Emmett had put down and stared.

I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Big thanks and hugs to SunflowerFran who has graciously offered her skills to beta and for those of you who posted some review love.

Love you all.

I seem to always forget the disclaimer, I'm not SM and I don't have her money but if I could one day write something worthy I'd be a very happy girl.

There is rubbish to take out so I'd better stop blabbering and do it...

Chapter 2

Waking the next morning in the dim early light of a Seattle morning, I groaned as I rolled over, refusing to open my eyes and accept the realities of the new day.

Fucking fantastic, morning wood_. _I hope this isn't going to be a reoccurring problem. How much fun was that going to be hiding from Emmett?

Grabbing my uniform, I peered out my door and quickly assessed the situation. Nope, no one was up yet and I made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping like hell that as I was the first one in the shower.

I turned the water on full blast before I stripped, letting it run briefly before I quickly dove under the warmth of the spray, enjoying the sensation across my shoulders and chest as it trickled down over my body and down the drain.

Onto the tiles I dropped my head and lost myself in thought.

It wasn't long before my hand snaked its way down towards my erection. As I started to wrap my fist around my cock, I trembled with an unfamiliar need.

Up, then down, up, then down, faster and faster, while in the back of my mind my subconscious brought up images that spurred me on, building the tension within me that desperately needed release.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, not much more and I think I'm going to….

"Hurry up Edward. What are you doing in there? I have rugby practice in twenty minutes and I'll be toast if I'm late again," Emmett called through the door.

"Crap" I muttered to myself hastily shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. "Give me a minute." I grabbed my uniform and beat a hasty retreat to my bedroom passing a smug looking Emmett and receiving a slap to the back of my head on the way past.

"Have a nice shower Edward?" he taunted as he quickly closed the door of the bathroom behind him.

Blushing furiously, I closed my own door and threw on my clothes before running down the stairs to grab breakfast. If I wanted to avoid further taunts from Emmett a quick one might be in order today.

The force that was Esme Cullen stood in the kitchen, talking on the phone while placing breakfast cereals, yoghurt, fruit, milk and bowls on the marble bench top. I'm not sure how she had managed to find an architect at seven in the morning but Mum had a knack for organising projects. Our household was run with a military precision that rivalled the boarding house at school.

Before her sat, a small, floral manila folder filled with flight details, accommodation and car rentals, which would be the skeleton of her impending trip. Needless to say Emmett and I had a huge list of jobs to complete before she returned with Bella in three days' time, though how I was meant to fit it in with studying and my extra commitments I was yet to work out.

Completing her phone call, Mum rose up on her tiptoes and gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before picking up her coffee and the folder just as Emmett blew into the room like an approaching cyclone.

"Perfect timing. I just wanted to give you both a copy of the chores you need to complete before your father and I get home on Friday with Bella."

"Mum I'm late for practice," Emmett said as he grabbed a banana from the bench top. "Can you leave mine on the fridge for me? Maybe you could run through it with little Eddie and he can fill me in when I get home this afternoon?"

Emmett didn't wait for a reply, just laughed at my scowl and ran out the door, kit in hand, while trying simultaneously to eat the banana.

He was such a baboon.

No offence to baboons intended.

Mum smiled at me. "Do you think you'll be okay for the next two nights? Dad is flying out first thing Friday for the funeral, and then we will all come back that afternoon. It's not perfect, but it's the best we can do. We have to consider all three of you now."

"I am sure it'll be fine Mum. I'll make sure the room is cleaned out and Mrs Cope comes on Thursday anyway, so it'll be ready for when you're home." I paused momentarily and nervously took a breath. "How is Bella?"

Mum smiled sadly and looked at me, her eyes starting to shine as she battled to control her emotions. "I don't really know Edward. You will be nice to her won't you? I am counting on you to help her fit in. We've arranged for her to go to the same school as you and Emmett, but it's you she will be sharing the same classes and friends with."

_So screwed_ I thought, as I hurriedly looked down.

"Of Course, Mum," I said, "I'm sure we'll get on famously."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you are all enjoy the build up to the holidays. I have just pulled my Christmas cakes out of the oven and the house seems divine. I may have already had a small sample (or 2) now the kids are in bed.

Sorry for the delay, I am not sure if it's me or the laptop but we definitely have moments.

This chapter was really hard to write and not for any emotional reasons but I just couldn't get into the swing of it. Hopefully it doesn't come of awkwardly but SunflowerFran has worked her magic again and it is at least grammatically correct now. Lots of hugs to her.

I have been a total fail on reviews and not even had time to see if I got any. If you did take the time to place one, THANKYOU! I will take the time now to respond as I appreciate your time and thoughts.

I am not SM. More 'Awkward' below.

Chapter 3

"Hey Cullen," Mike called out after me, "what's this rumour that you've got some girl coming to live with you."

_Boy, news sure got around fast here_, I thought as I kept my head down and continued walking to class.

"So, is she hot? What's her name? When does she start school? She is going here right?" Mike continued while scampering alongside me. Honestly, the guy was like a puppy.

"Um, none of your business, Isabella, when she's ready and most likely," I replied, stupefying Mike with the answers to all his question in one response. I mean really, how is this guy popular? Using his hesitation to my advantage**,** I slid my glasses back into position and quickly entered my Advanced Maths class throwing my book bag down at the empty desk near the window.

Once again it was raining and muddy shoes were soon squeaking on the linoleum floors as the rest of the class poured through the doors before taking their seats.

Dead on the heels of Mr. Banner flew Jasper Whitlock, a sophomore that was fast-tracking high school and whom I knew from stage band. He threw his bag down beside me as he slid into a chair with a slick ease that was typical of his easy way and general countenance.

"Shit, that was close. I tell you it's not fair that students are held responsible for being late even if the class ran over. If I'm late again**,** I'm up for detention."

"Mr. Whitlock, do try to get here a little less close to the bell next time," Mr Banner snarked, causing Jasper to duck a pair of brilliant blue eyes behind his blonde mop of hair. When he had first arrived at Seattle Academy, Jasper had shoulder length hair that was deemed too unruly. I am not sure the resulting shorter length was much better, cropped to his nape, but still with such long lengths that it remained wild and often tangled. Regardless of this, or perhaps because of it, Jasper was highly successful 'with the ladies.' Girls from both his own age group and his advanced class level seemed only too keen to hook up with him and Jasper enjoyed the attention, though he didn't appear to take advantage of it.

"Are you going to practice this afternoon?" I asked him quietly while looking up at the whiteboard.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah, then I have to head home and make sure everything is ready."

My hand found its way into my hair and I tugged on the mess of coppery bronze as I scrunched up my face and then rubbed my eyes. I just didn't understand what was happening to me.

The last two nights I had tossed and turned while sleep evaded me leaving me to wake sluggish and ill tempered. Dad had been out of the house early having organised the first shift of the day at the hospital so he could be home in the evenings with us before he left tomorrow.

Maybe I was coming down with something.

I felt weird.

Tingly maybe?

Apprehensive?

Yeah, that seemed to fit.

But of what?

Luckily the rest of the day flew by in much of a blur and before I knew it I was hightailing it home to see what Mum had left to reheat for tonight's dinner. I was _really_ looking forward to having her home again.

The list of jobs we had to complete seemed endless but somehow it all had been done. Dad was getting ready to fly out in the morning to help Mum and Bella during the funeral and on the flight home.

My bed had been moved in with Emmett's and a brand new bed with soft pastel furnishings had been arranged in my old one. The window trimmings had stayed the same but somehow the combination of cushions, throws and a few knickknacks had transformed what was once my room into something alien to me. Now it was Bella's room and sliding down the door I groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. If I didn't lose my hair from pulling it, I was going to lose my intelligence from all the blood that was constantly rushing from my head down to my cock.

This had to stop.

Bella would be here tomorrow.

I'm not sure if that made her my sister but there was no way I could spend every moment I was home with a raging hard on without it drawing some attention. She'd think I was some creepy fuck and that just wasn't fair because I honestly wasn't.

Maybe if I ignored her it would go away.

With no better plan in mind, I wandered towards my new room with a heavy heart, a mind filled with turmoil, and doubt over what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks,

Sadly Stirrings will be on hiatus for a while. Seems my hubby... Well you get the gist.

Hope you had a great Christmas and NY.

ld


End file.
